


Doll

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Erotico, M/M, PWP, X - Freeform, Yaoi, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuriy alle prese con un misterioso amante...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing soul

Inspirò a pieni polmoni l'aria fredda della sera satura ancora del gelo degli ultimi fiocchi di neve, che pure in quel momento stavano indugiando sospesi nel mezzo della plumbea atmosfera con la grazia di un gruppo di ballerine indecise.  
Allungò un braccio davanti a sé, pur sentendo il proprio gomito scricchiolare pericolosamente e i tendini contrarsi, procurandogli una dolorosa fitta: uno di quei piccoli e deliziosi fiocchi, quasi casualmente, finì sul palmo della sua mano, e nel giro di pochi secondi si sciolse a contatto con quel lieve tepore. Come tutte le cose belle, era destinato a non durare troppo a lungo...  
Yuriy sospirò pesantemente e scrollò le spalle per far cadere un po' di quella neve che si vi era accumulata sopra. Ma quanto tempo c'era stato, su quel terrazzo..?  
Dio... aveva voglia di una sigaretta... Perché quando aveva DISPERATAMENTE voglia di una sigaretta, sistematicamente non solo si accorgeva che il suo pacchetto era vuoto, ma non c'era neppure mai in giro qualcuno a cui scroccarle?  
Forse però era un bene... Mettersi a fumare subito dopo essere uscito da una di quelle orrende capsule, non era certo la cosa migliore da fare per preservare la propria salute... Nonostante gli scienziati che lo sottoponevano ai vari test glielo avessero detto più volte, e i medici non facessero altro che rimbrottargli nelle orecchie che conveniva si togliesse quel vizio, lui non c'era mai riuscito... anzi, non c'aveva neppure mai provato... Ormai aveva pure un paio di guardie-monaci che gliene procuravano quando potevano, e a lungo andare quella questione era passata in secondo piano. Ma non era una cosa poi tanto importante, dato che tra un po' probabilmente avrebbe perso ogni tipo di stimolo... non che ne sentisse molti pure allora, comunque...  
Già... mancava un altro mese e 4 giorni, e avrebbe smesso di essere un umano...  
Quando Borkov lo aveva chiamato nel suo studio per riferirgli la decisione presa, sul viso aveva un'espressione chiaramente compiaciuta: non che si fosse mai sprecato a fare complimenti, in tutti quegli anni durante i quali aveva sostenuto tanti massacranti allenamenti, però sapeva bene che lo considerava il miglior blader del monastero e che in un certo senso era orgoglioso di lui.  
Cosa gli aveva detto..? Che, adesso che aveva appena compiuto 15 anni, lo riteneva abbastanza adulto perché entrasse a far parte pienamente dei grandi progetti di conquista della Borg... Lui, che era tanto bravo da saper controllare alla perfezione il tremendo Bit Power Wolborg e che era sempre pronto a sacrificarsi, ad obbedire, sarebbe diventato un blader perfetto ed invincibile, la vera arma segreta della loro organizzazione... lo avrebbero trasformato in un cyborg.  
Come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi Yuriy, all'idea che, di lì a poco, sotto la sua pelle non ci sarebbero più stati muscoli scattanti e vene pulsanti, ricche di sangue caldo che scorre, ma ingranaggi, fili elettrici e tubicini? Che la sua scatola cranica non avrebbe più contenuto un cervello, ma una massa di circuiti che qualcun altro al posto suo avrebbe deciso di riempire o svuotare d'informazioni?  
Strano. Si sentiva semplicemente strano. E molto, molto confuso...  
Lui era sempre vissuto nel monastero, era un orfano che non aveva idea di come potesse essere il mondo al di fuori di quelle minacciose mura, né tanto meno conosceva il modo di vivere della gente comune e quali potessero comunemente essere considerati i diritti fondamentali relativi alla semplice dignità umana...  
In fondo in fondo, non è che la prospettiva di diventare un cyborg fosse da considerarsi totalmente negativa... Sapeva già che gli sarebbe spettato il ruolo di capitano nella squadra dei Demolition Boys, che ai mondiali avrebbe rappresentato la Russia, e di certo se avesse afferrato al volo quell'opportunità, la sua situazione all'interno del monastero non avrebbe potuto fare altro che migliorare... e poi, non era forse il maggior desiderio di tutti i ragazzi che abitavano lì, diventare un'importante pedina per spianare la strada al trionfo della Borg..?  
Era una cosa talmente sbagliata, pensarla così? Per ciò che gli era stato insegnato fino ad allora, no. Se esistevano madri che gettano in un cassonetto dei rifiuti il loro bambino subito averlo partorito,c om'era successo a lui,a llora forse poteva pure essere accettabile che un ragazzino di 15 anni qual era venisse trasformato in un robot perché la Borg potesse conquistare il mondo...  
Che avrebbe perso, poi..? Lui non aveva avuto quasi nulla dal mondo esterno, e dentro di sé non aveva nulla da offrire. Obbedire agli ordini, a QUELL'ordine, gli sarebbe costato molto meno che a tanti altri.  
In ogni caso, pure se Borkov gli aveva comunicato la notizia piuttosto gentilmente, dubitava di poter rifiutare la mutazione... Non c'era più scampo per lui, ormai... se mai ce n'era stato.  
Il vento cominciò a soffiare più forte, e allora decise di rientrare nella sua camera prima che si scatenasse sul serio una bufera. Quanto era mutevole il tempo, nella sua città...  
Si fece una doccia benché ne avesse già fatta una subito dopo gli allenamenti per togliersi quanto ancora gli rimaneva addosso dell'odioso liquido verdastro e gelatinoso della capsula, perché oramai sapeva per abitudine che cancellare del tutto quello sgradevole odore e il senso di viscido che lasciava sul corpo, era un'operazione più complicata di quanto si potesse credere...  
Indossato il suo bravo pigiama poté finalmente mettersi a letto, cercando di non pensare al fatto che qualunque movimento facesse, anche minimo, gli procurava un dolore nelle ossa e nei muscoli non indifferente. Si augurò soltanto che la stanchezza quella sera fosse maggiore del male, e abbassò le palpebre rassegnato.  
C'era qualcosa di strano, non c'era niente da fare.  
In tanti anni di massacranti allenamenti li avevano abituati a sopportare veramente di tutto, a non farsi cogliere impreparati in nessun caso, a non sorprendersi qualunque cosa accadesse... ma Yuriy in quel momento era pure sicuro che, se uno qualunque dei suoi insegnanti avesse aperto improvvisamente gli occhi nel cuore della notte per accorgersi di essere stato legato ed immobilizzato da qualcuno con intenzioni non ben specificate (presumibilmente non buone) durante il sonno e sul suo letto, probabilmente non avrebbe reagito con la stessa nonchalance.  
\- Potrei sapere che cazzo sta succedendo?! - borbottò adirato, tentando di dare uno strattone a ciò che gli bloccava le mani sopra la testa. Quella roba gli stava segando i polsi, tanto era ruvida... una corda, sicuramente. Legata molto bene e molto stretta, oltretutto.  
Sentì ridere.  
\- Che c'è li? - domandò, nel vuoto.  
Nessuna risposta.  
Un'allucinazione uditiva, se esistevano..? No, ne era certo. Un risolino malizioso soffocato,sussurrato appena, come fosse sfuggito per sbaglio dalla bocca della persona che lo aveva emesso, ma ancora chiaramente udibile.  
Qualcuno che rideva... rideva di lui, tra l'altro.  
Chi poteva essere? Non era riuscito a riconoscere quella voce. C'era così poco da ridere, là al monastero...  
\- Avanti, dimmi chi sei! - sbraitò, sempre più vicino all'esasperazione. - Se vuoi qualcosa da me, tanto vale che tu me lo dica in faccia senza fare tante storie!  
Ci diavolo era..? Certo di nemici lì dentro ne aveva parecchi; una lunga lista di possibili persone cha avrebbe potuto avere qualcosa da ridire su di lui... Avversari battuti facilmente durante gli allenamenti, gente che aveva maltrattato o alla quale aveva chiaramente fatto capire che la disprezzava, altri che aveva volontariamente ignorato, quelli a cui aveva soffiato il posto in squadra, o magari uno dei tanti ragazzetti invidiosi di lui, che adesso volevano tirargli un brutto tiro...  
Ma come aveva fatto, chiunque fosse, ad entrare in camera sua? Oltre un certo orario non era permesso a nessuno di andare in giro per i corridoi, e men che meno di passare liberamente da una camera all'altra... Come aveva fatto ad eludere la sorveglianza e ad entrare, se lui aveva chiuso la porta a chiave?  
'Qualcuno' su sedette al suo fianco: Yuriy sentì chiaramente il materasso avvallarsi sotto il suo peso.  
\- Ehi, che stai facendo?! - sbottò, avvertendo che qualcosa di soffice e fresco stava venendo ad essere adagiata sul suo viso, coprendo la zona degli occhi... Fu solo quando si accorse che gliela stava annodando dietro la testa, che capì che lo stava bendando...


	2. First Kiss

Dopo un attimo di silenzio riuscì ad udire un 'click': nonostante fosse bendato, sotto quel velo le sue pupille riuscivano ugualmente ad intuire il chiarore emesso dalla lampada che era sul suo comodino. ****  
Passata l'iniziale esitazione dovuta alla sorpresa, dette l'ennesimo, violento strattone alla corda che lo teneva intrappolato alla spalliera del letto, senza ottenere null'altro che i suoi polsi venissero nuovamente graffiati. Avvertì per un attimo un fastidioso bruciore, poi il lento sgorgare di un fiotto caldo...  
Qualcuno afferrò delicatamente un lembo della manica del suo pigiama, muovendosi in modo tale da tirarla giù lasciando così via libera a quelle stille scarlatte dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli... Il suo braccio era troppo sottile per riempire completamente quella parte dell'indumento, che per di più era fatta di un tessuto elastico che poteva essere facilmente sfilato.  
Rimase immobile lasciando che quelle gocce proseguissero il proprio cammino adagio, tingendo di scuro e di fuoco l'arto candido e quella carne tenera, delicata, tanto sensibile ma che tuttavia aveva conosciuto così poche sollecitazioni... Non appena quei pensieri, piuttosto insoliti per la sua mente ancora pura, gli apparvero ben chiari, la sola idea che un estraneo potesse semplicemente vedere del sangue correre sul suo braccio nudo lo fece avvampare a tal punto che non poté non replicare:  
\- EHI! – strillò - Credo che tu ti sia divertito abbastanza! Questo scherzo è durato fin troppo!!  
La udì di nuovo, quella risata. E ben chiaramente, stavolta: ora era certo che non fosse stata solo la sua immaginazione... ammesso che il ritrovarsi legato e bendato non fosse già di per sé una prova...  
\- Tu... - sussurrò, bloccandosi poi immediatamente. Non sapeva chi fosse stato a ridere, me adesso si era finalmente accertato di una cosa: vale a dire che la persona che era piombata in camera sua era certamente un uomo. Quella era una risata maschile, e ora che l'aveva sentita chiaramente non ne aveva più dubbi...  
Si sentì morire. Nel monastero non c'erano che un paio di ragazzine spaurite e magroline, che certo non avrebbero potuto nuocergli più di tanto... o almeno, quella era stata la sua prima, istintiva sensazione. Non gli aggradava l'ipotesi che a volersi... "divertire" con lui fosse un maschio...  
\- In quanti siete..? - mormorò, senza ottenere alcuna risposta.  
Il suo tono era risultato più tentennante di quanto avesse voluto. Sapeva per esperienza personale che, generalmente, le persone che amano fare del male agli altri, si eccitano più nel percepire la paura delle proprie vittime che non nel portare a termine l'atto di violenza stessa... tuttavia, ora che si era ritrovato coinvolto personalmente,non era stato in grado di controllarsi al meglio. E temeva che, col passare del tempo, il proprio stato mentale non avrebbe potuto che peggiorare...  
Trattenne il respiro, quando sentì dei polpastrelli freddi sfiorare piano la pelle del suo volto, finché il palmo stesso di quella mano non si soffermò sulla sua guancia. Appena tiepida se confrontata con le gote ormai in fiamme di Yuriy, quella mano gentile aveva dita lunghe, ed un incavo abbastanza ampio da poter accogliere in sé per intero quella parte del suo viso.  
Sentì il respiro di un altro confondersi col suo... farsi più vicino... sempre più vicino... Scostò la testa lateralmente, facendola affondare il più possibile nel cedevole guanciale che, tuttavia, non poteva certo sommergerla... Le morbide labbra dell'altro, davanti a tanta ostinata resistenza, si dedicarono allora al suo zigomo sinistro, percorrendone il rilevo per scendere successivamente al di sotto di esso.  
Yuriy non capiva. Non riusciva a capire. Non voleva... Ormai era convinto che la persona che l'aveva immobilizzato fosse una delle guardie... Chi altro avrebbe potuto, altrimenti, riuscire a penetrare così di soppiatto in camera sua, nel pieno della notte, e riuscire ad attuare un piano simile? Conosceva forse qualcuno di altrettanto scaltro..?  
In ogni modo, ormai aveva compreso quali dovevano essere le sue intenzioni... per quanto fosse privo di esperienza, certe storie orrende erano arrivate perfino alle sue orecchie... Solo che non riusciva a capire PERCHE', perché proprio a lui... per quante colpe avesse potuto commettere, si meritava davvero una punizione del genere..?  
Era di nuovo arrivato nei pressi della sua bocca. Yuriy sapeva che, ormai, non poteva più sfuggirgli...  
\- Non aver paura... - lo sentì sussurrare.  
Spalancò gli occhi sotto la striscia di stoffa: quella voce... quella voce lui...  
\- M-ma tu... - balbettò, confuso al massimo. LUI approfittò di quella distrazione per posare le labbra sulle sue.  
Percepì la loro pressione prolungata, morbida e calda... Quello era il primo bacio, per Yuriy. Non stava comprendendo granché, di ciò che gli stava accadendo... Se da un lato si sentiva sollevato perché aveva capito che a portare avanti quello scherzo di cattivo gusto non era uno di quei falsi monaci o qualche altro vecchio bavoso, dall'altro era praticamente scioccato al pensiero di aver attirato proprio le SUE attenzioni... perché era certo di averlo riconosciuto...  
Sapeva che ne aveva fatte di tutti i colori, pur non avendo mai avuto modo di conoscerlo per bene (ma forse non conosceva "per bene" nessuno, al monastero...) da vicino, e certo in proposito gli erano state riferite notizie di tutti i tipi, ma non si aspettava che potessero interessargli i maschi... Per di più, perché proprio lui..? Evidentemente, il fatto che fosse stato nominato capitano dei Demolition Boys non gli era andato giù... O magari era stato qualcos'altro...  
\- Ah…! - fece un balzo verso dietro, per quanto gli fosse possibile, sentendo chiaramente qualcosa di umido toccarlo.  
Ma invece di affondare la lingua in lui come aveva inizialmente temuto, lo sentì limitarsi a succhiargli il labbro superiore piuttosto bramosamente... Tentò di protestare, ma non gli riuscì che un incomprensibile mugugno soffocato.  
Gli occhi cominciarono a pizzicargli. Cos'era, si metteva a piangere a scoppio ritardato? E per cosa, poi..? Ok, lo stavano baciando... qualcuno gli stava rubando il suo primo bacio... un ragazzo... LUI... ma era SOLO quello, no?  
... No, non era solo quello...  
Erano sensazioni che non era in grado di analizzare. Poteva sbatterci la testa a riguardo quanto voleva, ma forse non ci sarebbe mai arrivato. Ne aveva sentiti così tanti, di racconti in proposito, ma con una punta di superiorità si era detto che mai e poi mai si sarebbe ridotto a fare cose che gli suonavano tanto disgustose, per quanto gli altri ne dicessero meraviglie... non sarebbe mai diventato schiavo della passione, lui che di passioni non ne aveva mai avute e che tra un po' non avrebbe neppure avuto più la semplice POSSIBILITA' di averne...  
Fu proprio quell'ultima riflessione ad illuminarlo: in ogni caso dopo quella notte sarebbe diventato lo zimbello di tutti, e certo non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire a quell'individuo fin troppo astuto... perché non lasciarlo fare, allora? Tra poco più di un mese sarebbe stato solo un ammasso di circuiti, perciò forse valeva la pena provare almeno una volta quella cosa di cui si parlava tanto...  
Vabbè che non sarebbe avvenuta proprio come avrebbe preferito lui e con la persona che avrebbe desiderato (perché, c'era..?), ma a quel punto... Si era già rassegnato capendo che sarebbe stato la SUA preda... ma in fondo, non pareva avere intenzioni violente... cioè sì, lo avrebbe costretto a fare sesso con lui, ne era TRISTEMENTE consapevole, e ciò equivaleva ad uno stupro, eppure fino a quel momento si era comportato molto gentilmente con lui... gli aveva perfino detto di non aver pa... EHI!!! Stop, stop... un attimo! Stava seriamente pensando che gli sarebbe piaciuto fare... fare l'amo... sess... insomma, "quella cosa" con LUI?!?  
Al secondo, meno timido tentativo del suo compagno di entrare in lui, rispose dischiudendo le labbra. Forse se ne sarebbe pentito, e... Non ne ebbe il tempo: non appena si rese conto che quella lingua estranea era riuscita ad intrufolarsi nella SUA bocca, reagì automaticamente cercando di sfuggirgli. Sapeva più o meno come funzionava, ma non aveva idea che si sarebbe stato così strano...  
Ma alla fine lo spazio era quello che era, e per di più LUI gli aveva bloccato il viso tra le mani per evitare che si tirasse nuovamente indietro, perciò finirono con l' "incontrarsi" comunque... Fu molto meno orribile di quanto temesse. Niente bave alla "Alien" o sensazioni di soffocamento, almeno...  
Non aveva idea di come comportarsi, perciò rimase fermo lasciando che fosse LUI a decidere il da farsi. Non che l'idea di apparirgli così... passivo gli piacesse molto, ma preferiva così piuttosto che fare la figura del principiante... benché lo fosse...  
Si rilassò, per quanto poté, e lasciò che quella lingua lo esplorasse completamente senza opporgli più resistenza... Sentiva in fondo al proprio ventre un gradevole ingarbugliarsi di emozioni diverse, ma tutto sommato nel complesso piacevoli. Di tanto in tanto si muoveva seguendo quello stesso ritmo, per spingerlo dove maggiormente preferiva. Forse come baciare era scritto nel codice genetico di tutti gli esseri umani... o, più semplicemente, stava imparando come si faceva...  
Fu Yuriy a interrompere il bacio, non appena si ritrovò senza fiato. Dopo un po', aveva cominciato a fare confusione e si era ritrovato senza respiro... che idiota...!  
Rimasero per qualche momento in perfetto silenzio, oltre che immobilità.  
Che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi, a quel punto..?  
\- Questa benda è proprio necessaria? - borbottò allora, tanto per dire qualcosa. Quel silenzio lo imbarazzava...  
\- Direi di sì... Altrimenti potresti andare a denunciarmi, non si sa mai... - rispose l'altro ridacchiando, chiaramente con tono canzonatorio.  
Yuriy sospirò, non sapendo cosa aggiungere a quell'affermazione. Il modo in cui aveva risposto al suo bacio doveva avergli tolto ogni dubbio, circa il fatto che fosse consenziente o meno... D'altra parte, era ancora parecchio perplesso riguardo l'intera faccenda.  
\- So chi sei. - si decise finalmente a rendergli noto.  
Rimase zitto per alcuni, interminabili istanti.  
\- ... Che hai intenzione di fare..?  
\- Questo dovrei essere io, a chiederlo... - stava quasi per mettersi a ridere, tanto era grottesca quella situazione... Poi aggiunse, tanto per alleggerire la tensione - Si può sapere come ci sei riuscito? Ad entrare in camera mia senza farti notare dalle guardie e a legarmi, intendo...  
\- Ah, quello... – borbottò - Sono riuscito a fregare la chiave della tua stanza ad una guardia ubriaca, ho fatto una copia e l'ho rimessa a posto... Quanto a te, ho SEMPLICEMENTE riempito la tua cena di tranquillanti presi dall'infermeria... non te n'eri accorto..?  
Beh... c'era da ammettere che l'ingegno non gli mancava...  
\- No, non ci avevo fatto caso... - gli rispose, serafico - piuttosto, da quand'è che progettavi... tutto questo?  
Lo sentì sospirare, e le molle del letto cigolare al suo successivo, sgraziato movimento. Si era steso accanto a lui.  
\- Yuriy... io lo so che quello che ho fatto è profondamente ingiusto... - sussurrò, per poi interrompersi un attimo e riprendere con tutt'altro tono - Tu... mi odi, adesso? Ora che hai scoperto che sono... cosa sono..?  
Yuriy non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere, lasciando probabilmente l'altro confuso.  
\- Diciamo che... ehm, fa tutto molto... molto "stupro", ecco... Ritrovarmi improvvisamente legato al mio letto, con gli occhi bendati...  
\- Non ti è piaciuto quello che ti ho fatto, vero? - lo interruppe, udibilmente affranto. Che si fosse pentito di avergli dato quel bacio..?  
\- ... Non mi è dispiaciuto... - ammise il rossino.  
Non fecero assolutamente nulla per qualche minuto, limitandosi a riflettere sull'accaduto e a godere silenziosamente l'uno della compagnia dell'altro. Poi LUI si mosse, e sciolse le corde che fino a quel momento avevano tenuto vincolato Yuriy. Non appena fu libero, il ragazzo di massaggiò i polsi doloranti e un po' sbucciati con sollievo. Stava per sciogliere anche la benda, ma interruppe a metà il suo gesto e disse all'altro:  
\- Spegni la luce, per favore...


	3. Il treno è passato...

\- Yuriy... - lo sentì sussurrare - Sei proprio sicuro di voler... di voler continuare..?  
Il ragazzo sorrise nell'oscurità. Se pensava alla paura che aveva avuto in corpo fino ad una decina di minuti prima, pareva incredibile constatare quanto si fosse allentata la tensione tra loro con quel semplice gesto: un bacio. Era bastato a fargli comprendere che non aveva cattive intenzioni, ancor più dei SUOI tocchi gentili e delle frasi che aveva usato per cercare di rassicurarlo.  
Non che ogni suo dubbio fosse stato fugato; un'ombra d'incertezza lo prendeva al pensiero che GLI stava praticamente dando il permesso di condurlo in qualcosa di cui non sapeva niente, in una zona della vita per lui ignota (come parecchie altre...) nella quale avrebbe potuto finire col perdersi... ma, allo stesso tempo, qualcosa dentro di lui gli gridava di non perdere quell'occasione: non sapeva se LO amava (forse no). Non sapeva come sarebbe stato e come LUI, al momento cruciale, si sarebbe comportato. Avrebbe anche potuto finire col deluderlo, o forse proprio lui stesso non sarebbe stato capace di soddisfarlo... Restava poi il fatto che erano due ragazzi, e questo gli provocava un forte senso d'inquietudine circa come si sarebbe risolta la faccenda: non aveva più infatti alcun dubbio che quello che sarebbe stato lui ad... "andare sotto"...  
Però restava in sospesa una questione ancora più importante, ed era proprio quello che più lo spingeva nella direzione mostratagli dal suo misterioso amante: tra molto poco sarebbe stato trasformato in un cyborg, e magari non avrebbe più avuto altre possibilità per provare esperienze simili... Le sua curiosità di adolescente e la paura di ciò che sarebbe diventato, si stava rivelando ancor più forte dell'idea di compiere qualcosa che forse la sua stessa mente considerava CONTRO NATURA.  
\- Sì, lo voglio. - la voce di Yuriy GLI aveva risposto in un bisbiglio, ma nonostante ciò riusciva ugualmente ad esprimere in pieno la sua convinzione.  
Nonostante il buio, provò un leggero senso d'imbarazzo all'idea di spogliarsi davanti a qualcun altro. Non aveva poi molto da togliersi, e forse i suoi gesti sarebbero stati ancora più esitanti se non si fosse reso conto che l'altro si stava privando a sua volta dei propri abiti. Nonostante la luce spenta (Yuriy si era tolto la benda, ormai inutile), il rossino poteva giurare di riuscire ad intravedere i SUOI movimenti mentre faceva scivolare al suolo la camicia.  
La zip dei pantaloni si aprì e venne calata giù lungo la sua colonna vertebrale simile ad una scarica d'elettricità. Yuriy non aveva prodotto alcun suono particolarmente stuzzicante nel suo spogliarsi, visto che indosso aveva avuto un pigiama sformato, troppo abbondante per lui e che veniva via facilmente, e dei boxer scoloriti.  
Si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, nudi e avvolti in un'oscurità quasi paurosa. Dato che era la prima volta per lui (in ogni senso!) forse sarebbe stato meglio che potesse vedere per bene ciò che accadeva, magari gli sarebbe apparso tutto meno tremendo, ma la sola idea che LUI potesse vederlo com'era in quel momento (per non parlare poi di come sarebbe stato DOPO...) lo faceva arrossire al punto tale che fece il possibile per autoconvincersi che tutto andasse benissimo anche così.  
Yuriy rimase immobile almeno per qualche minuto davanti a LUI, attendendo in un imbarazzato silenzio che gli dicesse cosa fare, dato che non ne aveva la più pallida idea di come comportarsi. Il freddo del pavimento gli stava congelando le piante dei piedi scalzi.  
\- Stenditi sul letto. - gli suggerì gentilmente il suo compagno, probabilmente avvertendo la sua difficoltà. Yuriy si aspettò quasi di sentirlo sogghignare per la sua ostentata inesperienza, ma per fortuna ciò non accadde mai.  
Il ragazzo obbedì e posò la schiena sulle lenzuola ancora calde, mentre la sua nuca affondava in quel guanciale che tutto sommato trovava a suo modo confortevole. Il cigolio del vecchio letto annunciò il SUO arrivo.  
Gli fece sollevare leggermente i fianchi, e sotto la zona lombare posizionò un altro cuscino. Posò le mani sulle sue ginocchia, e gliele divaricò. Yuriy era troppo impegnato a cercare di distrarsi mangiucchiando le proprio dita per mettersi a fare resistenza, ma LUI, sentendolo tremare, si diede nuovamente da fare per tranquillizzarlo:  
\- Se c'è qualcosa che non va, dimmelo subito.  
Il quindicenne spalancò gli occhi in tutto quel nero.  
\- M-mi farai del male, non è vero..? – naturalmente, con quel 'mi farai del male' intendeva se avesse intenzione di penetrarlo immediatamente o meno.  
\- No, non subito... - mormorò LUI, divertito.  
Yuriy ebbe un guizzo, non appena una SUA mano si avvolse attorno al suo membro.  
\- Posso..? - chiese cortesemente il suo amante, anche se in verità aveva agito direttamente senza domandargli alcun permesso.  
\- Certo... - rispose, in un soffio appena appena udibile.  
Fortuna che alla fine non l'avevano più accesa, la luce... Era convinto che avesse notato il suo disagio, ma non gli andava che vedesse la sua faccia ridotta ad un colorito peggiore di quello di un pomodoro... Si lasciò ricadere totalmente sul materasso senza più fare leva sui gomiti come prima (si era "affacciato" per cercare di capire che intenzioni avesse con quel dannato cuscino), e chiuse gli occhi. Un piccolo gemito gli scappò dalle labbra, lasciando sorpreso anche lui.  
Le SUE dita stavano risvegliando il suo sesso in letargo con tocchi che facevano pensare si fosse ben esercitato, e non solo su se stesso... In quell'attimo, Yuriy si chiese come fosse stato possibile che,f ino a quel giorno, fosse riuscito ad allontanare da sé ogni tipo di pulsione sessuale... Non aveva mai provato a masturbarsi da solo e c'era venuto un estraneo venuto a legarlo alla spalliera del letto, per fargli capire come funzionassero le sue parti basse praticamente..! Naturalmente in teoria sapeva come succedeva e perché, ma non aveva idea che,nel portarlo semplicemente all'erezione, LUI sarebbe arrivato a provocargli sensazioni tanto impressionanti...  
Scosso dai fremiti il suo ventre si muoveva freneticamente, seguendo il ritmo impostogli da quella mano. Nonostante qualche residuo di vergogna, era troppo sconvolto da quell'estasi per provare a richiudere le gambe (pensiero che l'aveva tentato in precedenza, quando l'aveva sentito ad armeggiare con qualcosa di strano) o trattenere le prime grida di passione che finalmente riusciva ad emettere liberamente.  
\- Ahhh... – gemette - Continua co... Ahia!  
Si rialzò di scatto quasi a sedere mentre le sue guance avvampavano di botto, nell'accorgersi che un piccolo intruso si era preso la briga di farsi spazio in lui: un dito, chiaramente ricoperto di qualcosa di viscido.  
LUI gli posò una mano sul petto, come a voler calmare il suo impeto con solo quel movimento. Yuriy si era agitato parecchio, e si sentiva.  
\- Per favore, Yuriy, ti sto solo applicando qualcosa che ti farà sentire meno dolore...  
Cosa? Di già?! Voleva..?  
No... no, era troppo presto...!  
Un sentimento di paura si fece spazio nel suo cuore: gli aveva assicurato che lo avrebbe lasciato fare, farsi accarezzare da LUI era stato bello e lasciarsi andare non gli era mai parso tanto semplice in vita sua... Era certo che ce l'avrebbe fatta ad andare fino in fondo, ma adesso si era ritrovato attanagliato dal TERRORE...  
Il suo compagno si rese conto di quei suoi sentimenti contrastanti, e si ritirò. Yuriy si raggomitolò su sé stesso e scoppiò a piangere. Era un imbecille, e un pauroso... Aveva provocato il suo partner, ne aveva accettato le attenzioni, e quando si arrivava al momento di andare al sodo, lui scappava..? Si meritava davvero che lo violentasse... almeno LUI si sarebbe divertito...  
Le SUE dita si mossero piano, accarezzando dolcemente la folta chioma magenta. Lo aveva cinto tra le braccia, senza che lui desse segni di protesta, e aveva atteso che i suoi singhiozzi si calmassero.  
\- Mi dispiace... - gemé, non osando alzare gli occhi verso il SUO viso - Mi dispiace tanto, ma non ce la faccio... non ce la faccio a...  
LUI lo zittì, posandogli l'indice sulle labbra.  
\- Allora non fa niente. – mormorò - Se non ti senti pronto, allora ci fermiamo qui.  
\- Sei sicuro..? - sussurrò timidamente, speranzoso.  
\- Sì... - lo rassicurò, in tono pacato.  
Yuriy si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e si stese definitivamente, dandogli le spalle: non che non avesse più intenzione di parlargli, ma si sentiva troppo in colpa per riuscire a formulare un discorso di scuse decente.  
Avrebbe continuato a torturarsi ed incolparsi per chissà quanto altro tempo, se non avesse sentito che si stava muovendo nella stanza.  
\- Vai già via..? –e bbe la spudoratezza di domandare.  
Per qualche secondo LUI rimase in silenzio, facendogli salire il cuore in gola, ma poi disse:  
\- Solo se lo vuoi tu. - poi precisò - Ho capito che non te la senti di fare sesso con me, ma se vuoi posso rimanere a farti compagnia.  
\- Se non vai di fretta, potresti restare qui con me finché non riesco a prendere sonno... - ebbe il coraggio di replicare. Non voleva che andasse subito via. La sua compagnia gli faceva piacere, e in quel momento più che mai sapeva di aver bisogno d'aiuto... sempre che LUI avesse intenzione di offrirgliene...  
Sapeva che stava per perdere per sempre la sua umanità e che non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo; si sentiva schiacciato da un peso orrendo impostogli da altri e non poteva liberarsene...  
Aveva avuto l'opportunità per essere felice e sentirsi finalmente VIVO per qualche ora, ma la paura lo aveva attanagliato fino ad impedirgli di raggiungere lo scopo prefissato. Yuriy, dentro di sé, sapeva perfettamente che quegli attimi con LUI non si sarebbero mai più ripetuti: aveva perso la sua occasione per diventare un ragazzo normale. Il treno era passato, e lui gli aveva voltato le spalle.  
Per fortuna, LUI accettò di restare ugualmente. Si coricò al suo fianco, restando al di sopra dello strato protettivo di lenzuola, e lo abbracciò da dietro. Non si dissero più neppure una sola parola quella notte, né se ne sarebbero più dette al riguardo usciti al di fuori di quella stanza.  
  
= OWARI =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per inciso, non mi sono scordata di dire chi è LUI... Semplicemente, alle fine ho pensato fosse un'idea migliore lasciarlo anonimo, perché fossero le lettrici stesse a scegliere chi sia... immaginatevi pure chi preferite!


End file.
